sharknight3dfandomcom-20200213-history
Beth Mazza
Beth is a fictional character and is one of Sara's freinds in Shark Night 3D. she is protrayed by Katherine McPhee. She is eaten by cookie cutter sharks after Dennis Crim pushes her into the water. Beth is one of the two best freinds of Sara the other being Maya she makes her first apperance at a tattoo parlor talking with Sara on the phone when she askes her to get ready for the trip to Sara's family's cabin on the lake protrachian causaway for summer break. She and Sara along with their freinds drive out to Sara's family's home. After they all got in Sara's SVU the group soon arrives at a a local bait shop/convenience store. Sara warns the group there is no hard line and cell phones won't work at the house and that they should make their calls now. Sara and Beth go into the bathroom. Beth mentions how cute Nick is and this would be a perfect time to "take his innocence." (Beth likes the boys). Sara scoffs at that, and mentions she thought Beth was after Blake. Beth says no; he sprays tans everywhere, including his genitals. When they had sex she had tanning marks all over her body. It's clear that Beth knows Nick likes Sara and Sara possibly likes him and is teasing her about it. Beth appears again when she and Gordon are playing beer pong on a raft in the pool. They watch as Blake comes out and sprays tans his privates in front of them. Gordon says she should stop messing with him and get with a real man (him). They banter some as they play. When Malik is attacked by one of the sharks and his arm is ripped off the group attempts to get him to a hospital but Maya is eaten next when she falls off the jet ski boat Sara is driving while Nick tried to rescue her. Sara and Nick are soon forced to esacpe the Jet ski boat with Malik when it goes out of control crashes and explodes into a pier nearby at Sara's home. Watching the explosion with Gordon and Blake, Beth was shocked. As Nick was nursing Malik back to health Beth becomes so upset that she blames Sara for getting them into this mess and slaps her across the face she imediately regrets it and feeling stressed out she clams down as Sara comforts her. Nick, Sara and Beth then hear a gunshot and the group runs outside. Blake is firing off his shotgun while outside with Gordon when Dennis and Red the two shark hunters the group enountered earlier arrive on their Boat. Blake tries to tell them that Malik is hurt and needs help when Red makes sexual comments about Maya. Blake tries to attack Red, but he disarms him and points the shotgun at him, pretending to fire. Nick tells him to stop, since they don't know. Nick tells Red and Dennis that Maya is dead and Malik needs to go to a hospital. Dennis says they need to get Malik to St. Francis Hospital so they will take one of the group with them, and when they get in range of a signal they will call for a medic. Beth volunteers to go, and Gordon tags along, telling Nick Beth is on shaky ground and he won't leave her alone with the perverted Red. Red explains they have a sonar machine to keep sharks away from them and a stun gun weapon that could kill a shark dead with one strike, so they will be fine. Beth and Gordon while on the boat with Dennis and Red where the lecherous Red (who has his teeth filed down to look like shark teeth) asks how big pointing a flashlight at Beth's breasts. Beth is appalled but Red says he meant how big was the shark that attacked Malik. Beth says she doesn't know. She is disturbed by the whole conversation and grabs a knife when Red isn't looking. Red tells them that the hurricane season allowed the ocean sharks into the lakes and that one apparently decided to stay and make a home. Red seems overtly interested in the sharks. Dennis stops the boat unexpectedly. Gordon confronts them and Red takes the sonar device out of the water saying they have 5 minutes for the entertainment to start. After Dennis forces Gordon to go into the water at gun point Gordon refuses so Dennis shoots him causing him to fall into the water and be immeditely eaten. Beth while with Dennis and Red sits horrifed and upset about Gordon's death when Dennis and Red speak to her about cookie cutter sharks saying that ,"they eat flesh and bone", Beth refuses to be bait and stabs Red but it only pisses him off. Dennis pushes her into the fishing net and she is immediately attacked by the sharks. She tries to pull them off but their numbers are too great. Eventually, they bite her so much she dies with Dennis and Red fliming the entire thing. It is revealed in the climax of the flim that they along with Sherrif Sabin have been inspired by the Discovery Channel's Shark Week and Faces of Death videos to film and make available to thrill seekers on the Internet live footage of people being eaten by sharks Category:Deceased CHaracters Category:Characters Category:Tulane University Students